


Another Peaceful Night

by Briski



Category: As the World Turns RPF, Jake Silbermann - Fandom, No Fandom, Van Hansis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briski/pseuds/Briski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what this was. This <i>thing </i>that he and Jake had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> A random little thing that sprang into my head.  My 1st Jansis. Originally intended to be much longer, but I never finish long ones, so I made it short and sweet. :)

Van grunted and turned over in his bed, pulling the covers up over his head. It didn't block out the noise at all. Jake was with the noisy one tonight. Whining, and moaning and 'Oh yeah, Jake. Yeah, fuck' until three in the morning. It absolutely made Van sick. He told himself that he shouldn't care. He told himself that he and Jake were just friends. He told himself he should be used to it by now. It still made him kind of sad. Jake had some girl or the other over every night. Each was as bad as the first. There was the one that cried, and the one that screamed, and the one that left marks all over Jake's perfect skin. Van hated that one most of all. They never stayed the night. Jake didn't like to share his bed. Sure enough, several long minutes later, Van heard Moaner moving around as she searched for her skirt. He then heard her clomp out the door in those incredibly ugly heels that she loved, and he heard the lock on the door click. He finally exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Now he waited. Jake would brush his teeth, pull on his sweats, and soon Van would either feel Jake's warm body pressing against him, or he would hear the almost inaudible squeak of the bed in the next room over as Jake laid down to sleep and dream.

Despite his sleepy state, Van smiled to himself as he felt the dip in his bed which meant that another body had joined his. Jakes strong arm wrapped around Van's body, his hand resting against Van's chest. His lips pressed against Van's neck. Van didn't move. They had a silent agreement. This was all done under the guise of sleep. It was never discussed. Jake held Van close like a child would hold a teddy bear. He buried his face against Van's neck, and squeezed his eyes closed, pretending that it didn't mean anything that he couldn't sleep soundly if he wasn't breathing in Van's scent. Some nights he managed to stay in his own bed, but he never really slept there. All he could manage to do was drift in and out, and think about the warmth in the room next to him. It was really too bad Jake was straight.

That's what Jake thought, anyway. Van knew differently. He felt the evidence pressed against him in the mornings. He saw the sneering looks Jake gave whenever Van had a guy over. He suffered through the cold shoulder all the next day as Jake made snide remarks about the guy's hair, jacket or teeth. This routine was getting tiresome. Van had tried to bring it up several times, but Jake always managed to changed the subject. Van wasn't about to push him out of the closet, that wasn't his job. He wasn't exactly sure that Jake was even gay...was it possible that he was Vansexual? That sounded rather conceited, but Van considered it. Jake was his best friend. He didn't know what this was. This _thing_ that he and Jake had. All he knew was that he liked it.

Another morning. Van always woke up first, slipped away from Jake's grasp, started the coffee and sat on the tiny balcony for the day's first cigarette. If they were both working that day Van would wake Jake with a mug of coffee in hand to entice him out of bed. They would both get ready, and take the subway, each plugged into their own iPods, occasionaly sharing songs with one another. Jake would sometimes fall asleep. His long nights tired him out. They would spend their day working with one another, which brought a completely different dynamic. Van couldn't help but laugh sometimes at what a "dude" Jake was. There was really no other way to put it. He was the type that Van always longed after. Basketball, comics, sports, girls; those were the things that he liked. He was quite a puzzle sometimes, there was no point in trying to solve the puzzle, things between them just _were_. Van had put away the idea of he and Jake getting together a long time ago. He knew it wouldn't happen. It wasn't supposed to. He was afriad if they tried to make it happen, they would lose one another all together. No, he would just let things be. Work was work, they were the best of friends, and when Jake climbed into his bed and curled against him at night it was just another peaceful night.

 


End file.
